Shinigami Love
by slenderwomen Phantomhive
Summary: Violet es una shinigami muy dedicada, y con su sempai Grel Sutcliff el que lo llevo a conocer a un estraño y muy sinico ex-shinigami al cual le decian Undertaker, jamas crei que un shinigami podia estar tan loco, pero... me gusta? mal sunmaryng TT-TT pero denle una opotunidad :3. Undertaker x Occ, Ronald x Occ y William x Grell, ADVERTENCIA:lemond de pareja principal
1. Chapter 1

Hello, hello x3! Vaya, me sorprende que hallan llegado aquí, bueno espero les guste este fic de su humilde servidora TTwTT jejeje bueno, disfruten de este bizarro pero lindo fic -w-

Declaimer: si, Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, si no a Yana Toboso, por que si fuera mio aunque sea hubiese puesto a una shinigami ¬¬*, la cual es mi protagonista anyway u3u al fic -w-

Nota: este fic contiene una extraña combinación de el manga y la serie._., ósea que advierto que contiene spoiler del manga Si es raro, pero ni modo -w- solo disfrútenlo

Capitulo 1: es tan extraño, y me agrada

(Violet pdv.)

Caminaba con elegancia por las calles de la Inglaterra Victoriana, lucia mi atuendo muy, como decirlo…? "inadecuado" para una dama, trai un corsé de color negro, tenia de mangas abombadas al mitad del ante brazo que se amarraba y luego se dejaba caer con una manga larga, trai unos guantes casi completos, un short algo pequeño con unos tirantes bastante exóticos y unos zapatos de tacón, y bueno con eso no digo que no fuese una dama, lo era, pero yo poseía una mente mas abierta que los humanos, pues si, no soy humana, tal vez lo fui antes, pero eso no lo recuerdo, de cualquier forma no crea que soy un vampiro, ni un demonio, o un ángel o algo raro, no, soy una shinigami, o mejor dicho una diosa de la muerte, es un trabajo algo pesado con muchas horas extras y un jefe muy serio y fastidioso, por suerte mi maestro no era tan… serio, bueno, serio no es, pero si algo… "diferente" para no decir raro, pero ni modo, le tengo un gran respeto, me lo habían asignado después de mi examen final hace uno años atrás, el cual había resultado todo un éxito con mi compañero Ronald Knox, era lindo, pero no mi tipo, era bastante agradable y lo quería como hermano, pero hasta allí, aunque me lanzase muchas indirectas pero no le prestaba mucha atención.

Iba acompañada de mi sempai Grell Sutcliff, un shinigami algo excéntrico y muy llamativo, caminábamos con suma tranquilidad ya que las calles estaban vacías ya que a donde íbamos estaba bastante desolado, habíamos recolectado un par de almas cerca y sempai me comento que quería visitar a un amigo ya que le encantaba, a si, se me olvido comentarles… .

- ah, él no se muestra mucho, pero es muy sensual – batea del otro lado, para ser exactos, parecía casi al borde de un orgasmo, me mantenía callada observando como Grell se abrazaba a si mismo mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos eróticos, forme una risita hacia su actitud, podría ser raro, pero lo admiraba bastante – oye! – me llamo haciendo que saliera de mis pensamientos – no vas a decir nada? -.

- bueno, que quiere que diga? – dije acomodándome el gran mechón de cabello purpura que cubría parte de mi cara, mi pelo era de un morado bastante resaltante, lo trai recogido en una gran coleta, era ondulado y muy lacio.

- hum, eres demasiado complaciente, así no conseguirás buenos hombres – dijo Grell con su sonrisa picara mostrando sus peculiares dientes colmilludos.

- oh, Sempai! – dije sonrojada.

- oh vamos, enserio no seguirás virgen después de mil años, o si? – pregunto con picardía.

- basta sempai! No sea así! – dije como cubriéndome.

- es un juego niña, no estas presionada – dijo con su sonrisa picara.

- bueno, pero no veo que usted la halla perdido – dije con media sonrisa.

- te sorprendería lo picara que soy – dijo Grell con lujuria haciendo que me pusiera azul.

- ah… ya veo – dije algo asqueada.

- oh, oh, aquí es – dijo acercándose a una funeraria que trai de letrero "sepultero".

Entramos y observe el lugar detalladamente, estaba muy desgastado y parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a venir a bajo, estaba todo muy polvoriento, pero habían varios ataúdes regados por todo el negocio que parecía pulidos y resaltantes comparados con del ambiente, de resto el lugar parecía como si tuviera una década de no haberse limpiado, y tal vez podría ser así.

- ¿Undertaker?, ¿estas aquí? – llamo Grell.

No parecía haber nadie, pero en eso oí una risa algo sínica y lúgubre que hizo estremecerme, en eso, uno de los ataúdes apoyados de la pared se abrió dejando ver una figura algo perturbadora y espeluznante de un hombre de cabellos blancos que cubría sus ojos con un largo mechón de pelo, tanto como Grell como yo nos estremecimos al ver el hombre salir del ataúd.

- vaya, vaya, pero si es Grell Sutcliff y una nueva amiga – dijo con un tono bastante lúgubre acercándose a nosotras.

- jeje hola Undertaker, tu siempre tan espeluznante – dijo Grell algo temeroso.

- siempre señorita Sutcliff – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al decir esto Grell pareció sonrojarse, enserio que le gustaba aquel hombre tan… sínico?.

- ¿y quien es la hermosa dama que le acompaña? – pregunto el hombre sentándose en un ataúd mientras abría un jarrón de curiosas galletas.

- ella es mi estudiante Violet Mosterfly – dijo Grell presentándome.

- mucho gusto señor Undertaker – dije levantando la mano en saludo.

- el gusto es mio – dijo mientras comía una de esas extrañas galletas en forma de hueso.

Duramos un rato charlando con Undertaker, podría ser raro y algo loco, pero era mas listo de lo que aparentaba, además con lo poco que se podía observar su rostro se le veía bastante… perfecto, para ser exactos, pero era tan curioso al esconder sus ojos tras aquel largo mechón de cabello, y yo simplemente era muy curiosa, y me mataba la curiosidad verle la cara, pero me controlaba con esas necesidades infantiles.

- parece inquietarle algo señorita Mosterfly – dijo Undertaker con su sonrisa.

- eh!?, n-no para nada!, es solo que… sempai, ya es algo tarde y si nos tardamos mas William no se pondrá muy contento – dije un poco avergonzada.

- Tks… es cierto, bueno, bueno, que se le va hacer a ese cubo de hielo, en fin, fue un gusto verte Undertaker – dijo Grell muy pícaro – vamos Violet – me llamo y le seguí.

- hasta luego señor Undertaker – dije para verle despedirse con la mano con su extraña sonrisa, y me fui por la puerta.

- bueno, y que te pareció? – me pregunto Grell.

- me callo bien – dije, y era así, a pesar de ser muy raro y sínico, me agrado, pero era justo por esos motivos, para ser sincera me gustaba las cosa que estuvieran fuera de lo normal.

- bueno, pregunto por qué te veías algo inquieta – dijo Grell con curiosidad.

- es que… me causaba curiosidad el que ocultara sus ojos – dije rascándome la nuca.

- ah eso – dijo con algo de desilusión – es que al dejarse ver los ojos se delata – dijo Grell con normalidad.

- ¿Cómo que se delata? – pregunte un poco desconcierta.

- bueno, él es un shinigami – dijo Grell como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, quede boca abierta, pero… no llevaba su guadaña, ni hacia su trabajo, tenia un trabajo humano como cualquiera.

- ¿¡como!? – dije muy sorprendida.

- ay niña, es que se retiro – dijo todavía con normalidad.

- ¿un shinigami puede hacer eso? – pregunte aun con sorpresa, jamás había escuchado algo así.

- pues si, él es el legendario shinigami, te acuerdas cuando te hable de eso? – me recordó.

- ¿¡perdón!?, ¿¡es el!? – dije con mucha sorpresa, había oído del legendario shinigami, que cumplía con todo trabajo y hacia su recolección como ningún otro, y era uno de los mas poderosos, pero verlo terminar así, con un trabajo como cualquier mortal?, era… extraño - ¿¡y como termino así!? – dije sorprendida.

- quien sabe, se obstino de su vida y quiso buscar cosas distintas, no se – dijo Grell encogiéndose en hombros.

Me quede bastante sorprendida, que le había pasado para haber renunciado, para haberse ido así como así, quien sabe, podría haber sido por hasta el pensamiento mas pequeño.

_(Undertaker pdv.)_

Como siempre, disfrutaba de una buena charla con la señorita Sutcliff, me había acostumbrado con facilidad a decirle así para satisfacerle, y esta vez había traído a una estudiante eh?, parecía agradable, era una chica interesante, y sobre todo por ser tan curiosa el pensar en mis ojos, pero no la culpaba, siempre me mantenía oculto para que mis ojos no me delataran hacia otros seres, pero lo que me parecía curioso era que sus ojos eran falsos, el color amarillo era falso, parecía tener algo para ocultar que sus ojos eran completamente verdes, supongo que no tenia ni idea que aquello era bueno, he.

Fui sacado de mis pensamientos al oír la puerta abrirse, sabia quien era, y ansiaba su llegada la cual disfrutaba en risas, voltee para saludar a mi "pequeño" invitado.

- Conde! Bienvenido – salude al pequeño niño y su mayordomo demonio.

(Violet pdv.)

Había resultado un día algo pesado, después de la visita a Undertaker, el pesado de William nos dio un buen regaño por haber llegado tarde, pero eso era lo que menos me interesaba, ni modo, siempre era muy regañón, lo que de verdad me importaba era que por mi mente pasaban mil y un cosas, preguntas que no tenían nada que ver con algo que yo halla vivido, y preguntas sobre Undertaker, tenia la mente echa un nido de preguntas y respuestas sin sentidos, parecía que estaba apunto de enloquecer, ¿acaso perdería lo que tenia de cordura?, pues si, por mucho tiempo muchos me vieron como la típica chica rebelde y relajada, pero por mi mente pasaba tantas cosas, podía ser tan loca como cualquiera o… como Undertaker, siempre en momentos menos esperados pasaban preguntas extrañas, y ahora que era shinigami, tendría que de una manera u otra deshacerme de esos pensamientos extraños, si no, enloquecería, pensaba en tantas cosas, que decidí ir al único lugar donde me relajo y libero mi mente.

Entre al cementerio con las manos en mis bolsillos, llevaba mi atuendo de shinigami, era un traje gris oscuro casi como el negro, aunque el saco estaba abierto y la franela de abajo la tenia un poquito abierta, con una cadena en mi pantalón. Camine silenciosamente por entre las tumbas, aquel lugar si que era relajante y mas en las noches, no había nadie y los que estaban, estaban en un profundo sueño y con un silencio bastante tranquilizador, hacía que mi mente se tranquilizara, no del todo, pero me relajaba lo suficiente, llegue a una tumba que decía de nombre "Conde Vicent Phantomhive", me acerque a la lapida, observe que murió algo joven, que malo, y vi a su lado y vi que allí descansaba una mujer la cual era su esposa, ambos habían muerto en el mismo año el mismo día, saque una flor que siempre llevaba al cementerio para dejar a algún muerto y la puse entre los dos, y me levante escondiendo de nuevo mis manos.

- vaya, si es que es amable señorita Mosterfly – oí una voz no muy lejos de mi, voltee rápidamente y observe al extraño y sínico hombre que había conocido ese mismo día.

- oh, señor Undertaker, bueno, debí suponer que estaría aquí, disculpe si interrumpí su trabajo – dije en disculpa.

- oh no se preocupe señorita Violet, me gusta la compañía, estar todo el tiempo en esa vieja funeraria se hace muy aburrido, sabe? – dijo acercándose a mi con una lámpara en mano.

- si, supongo que si – dije acomodando el mechón de pelo que cubría mitad de mi cara.

- Señorita Violet – dijo Undertaker mas serio – me estaba preguntando… por que esconde sus ojos? – dijo Sorprendiéndome, como supo que… cubrí el único ojo que tenia a la vista, ya que el otro estaba cubierto por mi pelo.

- vamos… no se haga la inocente he he he – dijo con su risita – el ojo que ahora cubre… su amarillo es falso, dígame como lo hace? – dijo con diversión.

- y dígame, como lo supo? – dije quitando mis lentes para que se viera el color verde.

- aahh!, ya veo, una ilusión, bueno señorita, no debería subestimarme – dijo con diversión – y si ve sin los lentes, por que simplemente… no se los quita – dijo como si fuera tan simple.

- debería saber que no es tan simple, ya que usted fue un shinigami – dije acomodando los lentes en mi franela.

- si, bueno, pero yo no usaba, eso es una de las cosas de el por que fui "el legendario shinigami", sabes, tener esa cualidad es muy raro en un shinigami, no debería menos preciarla – dijo Undertaker sentándose en una de las lapidas.

- pues… no lo sabia, tenia miedo de que vieran mis ojos – dije sosteniéndome el brazo con vergüenza.

- oh señorita, si paso una vez, no importara si pasa otra, no se apene de eso, además, tiene unos hermosos ojos – dijo con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al decir eso me sonroje un poco y desvié la mirada.

- gr-gracias, supongo – dije un poco sonrojada.

- bueno, desearía acompañarme en esta noche tan oscura? – dijo Undertaker levantando la lámpara.

- claro – dije asintiendo.

Le seguí y caminamos un buen rato, casi no dijimos nada, pero aunque sea me saque aquellos locos pensamientos de la mente.

- y dígame señorita, que le trajo a este lugar? – dijo Undertaker sin borrar su sonrisa.

- bueno… para ser sincera, quería liberar un poco mi mente, es que siempre eh estado muy revuelta en mi mente – dije un poco ida de mi.

- ah ya veo, y que serian esos pensamientos? – pregunto con su sínica sonrisa.

- bueno… la verdad no quiero recordarlo pero… era tan extraño, no se, siempre pienso tanto y en tantas cosas, tantas posibilidades que existen en este mundo que oculta tantos misterios – dije guardando mis manos en mis bolsillos.

- y así es señorita, ni los shinigamis sabemos lo que oculta este mundo –.

- si, es como uno de esos pensamientos raros que se me cruzo pero no se va… algo así como…, pudiera un humano seguir produciendo recuerdos aun muerto? – al decir esto Undertaker pareció detenerse, voltee en su dirección, ya no parecía cargar con sus sínica sonrisa, parecía un poco mas serio.

- parece un pensamiento muy loco – dijo cargando de nuevo con sus sonrisa, dirigió su mano a su sombrero y se lo retiro – pero… se oye muy interesante, demasiado diría yo – dijo para acercarse a mi y retirarse el mechón que cubría su rostro, pude verlo, detallarlo con claridad, si rostro era exageradamente perfecto, sus ojos verdes resaltaban en su piel pálida, una marca se pasaba por parte de su cara, tenia una mirada bastante penetrante, que hizo que me corriera un cosquilleo por la espalda y casi me saliera toda la sangre por la nariz, bueno… no si, casi se va todo por mi nariz, me sonroje al ver su hermoso rostro mirarme con una sonrisa casi juguetona – pasa algo señorita Violet? – dijo Undertaker con gracia.

- ehm…no, no pasa nada – dije algo avergonzada.

- le parece si seguimos caminando, me agrada charlar con usted señorita Mosterfly – dijo con una sonrisa muy distinta a la de antes y dándome su mano con sus largas uñas negras, parecía casi otra persona.

- cla-claro – dije posando la mano en la suya.

Bueno! Que les pareció? Les gusto? O quieren lanzarme cuchillitos xD? Lo mas probable es que lo segundo TToTT xD bueno, espero si les haya gustado, tratare de no tardarme con el cap 2 :3, ah y antes de que se vallan, me gustaría preguntarles algo, hasta ahora el fic es para todo publico -3- y bueno si a mis lectores les parece, por voto podría haber una escena lemond :x si es que quieren, si no, no habrá e.e, bien, depende de ustedes, adiosito ;3


	2. Chapter 2:es sinico, pero me gusta

Que tal a todos x3! Aquí les traigo el otro capitulo de este fumado fic -w-, enserio esta requeté loco e.e xD ni modo, lo leen jejejeje bueno ahora a responder reviews!

**Vi de uzumki:** DISCULPA TT-TT! Soy un asco xC diablos e.e, desearía no tener tantos horrores ortográficos TToTT, y supongo que como se llama como tu te imaginaras a ti misma en esas situaciones ewe jejejeje no sabes lo que te espera cx

**Raven Michaelis Phantomhive:** oohhhh *0*¨! Gracias onee-chan x3, y si, no se que cojones me pasa debo intentar mejorar mi escritura , y gracias si, para algunos se les es difícil personificar bien a los personajes, pero de tanto ver la serie xD pues ya hasta llego a actuar como esos par de enfermos, y si, Violet es muy linda *-* pero llega a estar igual de loca que Undertaker xD nhee eso, como dijiste, no le quita lo linda ewe

**Rin taisho asakura: **gracias *-*! Y yo amo a Undertaker *-* es hermosos! X3 bueno ya lado fangirls off, jejejeje y si nadie es perfecto obviamente mi amado Sebas-chan si (?) *-*! Jejejeje nhee ewe que bien que te gustara, espero desfrutes este capi

**Nani Lawliet:** gracias anita-chan x3!

**Shanyy:** OK ._. XD gracias por responder mi nota xD pero ni modo, cuenta tu voto ;3, jejejeje y si soy la segunda en hacer un fic de Undertaker x occ y la primera en hacerlo en español cB jejejejeje ni modo gracias por leer uwu

**Tears To Call My Name:** créeme, ya somos dos de no poder contener el orgasmo (?) xDDDD jejejeje es que es tan *-* sobran las palabras, es SEXY! XD jijiji pero preguntaba por qué no a muchos les parece una escena lemond pues e3e pero si estas de acuerdo ya hay votos suficientes para la escena hehehehehe ewe

Nota: bien los votos dieron a favor de la escena lemond ewe, así que ya no es para todo publico -w-, ah y de ahora en mas hay dos parejas mas ;3 que son Ronald x Occ y William x Grell w y no, no habrá lemond de ellos ._. No soy buena en eso… tampoco del Ronald x Occ e.e

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 2: Es cínico, pero me gusta.

Teníamos ya unos minutos caminando, nos alejábamos de la zona donde se conglomeraban más tumbas hasta donde casi no habían. Undertaker no parecía querer soltarme la mano y yo estaba con con la cara completamente roja, parecía una lucecita o algo raro, el corazón no paraba de latirme y sentía que se salía de su sitio; las manos me sudaban pero Undertaker por suerte no lo notaba ya que las tenia enguantadas.  
Estaba sumamente nerviosa, no sabia que me pasaba, parecía una mocosa enamorada… o ¿lo era?¡no para nada!, no tenia la menor idea de por que Undertaker me hacia sentir así, ni la menor idea, pero dejando el nerviosismo a un lado, me gustaba, no se porque, pero me sentía ciertamente cómoda. Una parte mía quería soltarle por lo nerviosa que estaba, pero la otra quería quedarse así para siempre.  
En eso empezamos entrar al bosque. ¿Qué hacíamos allí?.  
Se veía todo tan… tenebroso; por inercia me aferre mas a Undertaker.

—No se preocupe señorita Mosterfly, no hay porqué temer—dijo con una voz algo mas profunda que antes. Asentí algo temerosa y sin separarme de él.  
Aquel lugar me aterraba y empezaba a asustar, ¿a donde me llevaba?.

—¿Sabes…? Hace tiempo conocí a un hombre, lo conocí por que me pidió que enterrara a su esposa, estaba totalmente devastado, y la quería devuelta, era un doctor así que se dispuso a hacer lo que fuese posible para recuperarla y yo le ofrecí mi ayuda—cuando Undertaker me comentó eso último me sobresalte un poco, esto empezaba a hacerse muy raro. ¿Revivir muertos…? A pesar de que eso estuviese fuera de lo posible, no me importaba, la curiosidad volvió a invadirme de nuevo.  
—Entonces…¿Quiere decir que está investigando algo como la resurrección de los muertos?—pregunté, pero no me contesto de inmediato. Apuntó a una luz proveniente del suelo, nos acercamos al lugar del cual provenía aquella luminosidad, era una pequeña puerta de madera en el piso, Undertaker se agacho para abrir la compuerta y dejando escapar un molesto as de luz que hizo que me cubriera los ojos por la gran luminosidad, Undertaker se incorporo nuevamente para que entrara, observe las escaleras que empezaban a la entrada pero las ignoré y bajé de un ágil salto al igual que mi acompañante. Seguimos caminando por aquel sitio cavernoso hasta llegar a unas escaleras que descendían de forma circular, parecía que estábamos bajando a una especie de calabozo, era tenebroso, tenia ganas de tomarle de nuevo la mano a Undertaker…

"¿¡PERO QUE DICES!?, ¡CONTROLATE!"

Continúe caminando mientras sacaba ese pensamiento de mi cabeza y en ese instante Undertaker paró frente a una puerta semi ovalada de madera con manija de hierro, del cual tiró para luego abrirla. Entramos y el lugar se iluminó con la luz titilante de un montón de velas.  
Contemplé el lugar, era una gran sala, como un laboratorio, habían múltiples maquinas extrañas a nuestro alrededor, órganos en tarros de vidrios, sin duda era tan tétrico y lúgubre como aterrador y una vez más, me acerque a Undertaker algo asustada, aquello era tan extraño.

—¿Qué es todo esto?—cuestioné observando el extraño laboratorio.

—Pues como usted dijo… ¿No seria curioso que los humanos siguieran produciendo recuerdos aun muertos?  
Así que eso era…Pero ¿podía ser posible? Aquello que tanto anhele saber ¿podía estar la respuesta frente a mis ojos?

—Pero…¿Cómo? ¿Usted también…?

—Así es, my lady.—sonrió—Por muchos años eh estado investigando sobre esa pregunta que se produjo en mi mente, y si no fuera por ese doctor… Tal vez la investigación no haya avanzado gustosamente.—afirmó Undertaker acercándose a un ataúd abierto—Pero aun no puedo hacer que se levante...—se lamentó observando el contenido del ataúd abierto.

Me acerque al ataúd en el cual se encontraba una mujer en ropa interior, con solo corsé y bragas, tenia los ojos vendados con una pañoleta de color negro; su piel era tan pálida que parecía de porcelana y varias partes de ésta, ofrecían el aspecto de haber sido cosidas. Y por muy raro que fuera, aquella figura que yacía muerta en el ataúd, con sus manos firmemente acomodadas y su pelo negro largo dejándose caer en el lúgubre ataúd, se le veía… hermosa…, porque ella ya no iba a gritar, no iba a insultar ni a decir mentira alguna… era…gloriosa. Me acerqué y me puse de cuclillas junto al cuerpo muerto de aquella perfecta mujer, me retiré un guante y acaricié con mi mano desnuda su suave rostro, era casi un ángel, un ser que ya nunca cometería algún pecado, ni de envidia, avaricia o lujuria, no, ella era… sumamente perfecta.  
Me incorporé volviendo a ponerme el guante y dirigí mi mirada a Undertaker, observe sus hermosos orbes verdes y reparé en que me miraba con cierta diversión.

—Undertaker… si usted me permitiera…ayudarle con su investigación – hablé con un leve susurro haciendo una pequeña reverencia.  
Undertaker amplio su sonrisa y levantó una mano para sostenerme la barbilla, haciendo que me sonrojara de nuevo.

—Sería muy bueno contar con unas manos tan perfectas trabajando conmigo—dijo mientras se acercaba delicadamente a mi rostro y depositaba un tierno beso en mi frente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chasqueé la boca al saber que tenía que volver al trabajo. Era estresante tener que hacer tontos informes todos los días, William si que era un maldito pesado, y realmente obstinante, pero con lo que había pasado anoche estaba en una guerra conmigo misma, un lado estaba ansioso por poder conseguir que los cuerpos revivieran, pero otro estaba asustado por romper las reglas de la naturaleza y de los shinigamis, si alguien se enteraba de que yo estaba infringida en eso me encerrarían por una eternidad, y no exagero, era literalmente una eternidad, pero al parecer iba ganando el lado en el que estaba ansiosa y no me importaba nada mas que conseguir el objetivo.

Entré a las oficinas de los shinigamis con mi aura fresca y natural. Llegaba algo tarde y de nuevo…

—¡Mosterfly! Espero tenga una buena excusa al haber llegado terriblemente tarde—escuché la voz de mi superior William T. Spears, ese desgraciado que arruinaba mi vida y existencia. Voltee rascándome la nuca.

—Discúlpeme William-sempai—pedí lamentándome más bien poco y haciendo una mueca de disculpa.

—Bueno, al menos espero que ya estén listos tus informes—dijo acomodándose las gafas y, pasando por mi lado, me lanzó una mirada de advertencia antes de tomar su camino de nuevo.  
Me estremecí, había olvidado por completo los informes, suspiré con pesadez y corrí hacia mi estancia ubicada en el lado este de las oficinas de shinigamis, me senté y retire mis lentes para empezar a hacer los informes como si mi vida dependiera de ello, y bueno, tratándose de William, si que era así.

Para bien, logré terminar los molestos informes y justo a tiempo para que el pesado de Spears llegara pidiéndomelos. Me permití una sonrisa de autosuficiencia cuando le extendí el brazo dándole el conjunto de hojas para que luego se retirara, pero antes de irse se volvió hacia mi y me observó de forma escrutadora.  
Me pregunté que rayos había hecho mal esta vez.

—Señorita Mosterfly ¿y sus lentes?—interrogó al notar la falta de mis anteojos.

"Mierda" pensé mientras los tomaba de mi camisa y me los ponía.

—Aquí están, no se preocupe Will-sempai—sonreí de forma forzada.  
Spears asintió no muy contento y sin más se marchó.

Solté un suspiro. ¿Por qué de nuevo intentaba ocultar mis ojos? ¿Era por miedo?  
No, no era eso, era mas bien… el que todos se acostumbraron a pensar que yo alguna vez los necesité, pero en realidad nunca fue así, y no sabia como iban a reaccionar, lo que al final terminaba en esa teoría que acababa de negar: miedo, pero con una buena explicación, pero al final de cuentas, miedo.  
Retiré de nuevo los lentes para rascarme la sien, enserio que estaba echa un lío. Lo más seguro era que los informes habían quedado en un desastre completo. Tenia que hallar una forma de mantener mi aire relajado de siempre para que nadie notara el cambio que se había producido dentro de mi. Volví a colocarme los anteojos y me dispuse a salir, pero tropecé con mi viejo amigo.

—¡Hey! Violet ¿cómo estas?—saludó Ronald con una seña.

—Hola Roni—sonreí— Estoy bien, algo estresada por Will-sempai pero bien—añadí poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Ah ese pesado otra vez, sabes, ha estado algo raro últimamente, pareciera que quiere desquitarse con todos—bufó Ronald con gracia, solté una risita y andamos por la oficinas hablando.

—Oye conocí a una chica, sabes – dijo el shinigami con su típico aire relajado.

—Típico de ti Roni—torcí los ojos y sonreí con burla.

—Jaja muy graciosa—fingió molestarse—Ah, pero no te dije que es de los reclutas nuevos– comentó mientras ocultaba sus manos enguantadas en sus bolsillos.

—¿Esas no son algo menores para ti?—pregunté con una media sonrisa burlona.

—Nhee, la verdad no es tan joven. Mira, allí está—apuntó a una chica con cara de niña que caminaba por la cafetería.

Aquella chica parecía toda una niña de tal vez catorce o quince años, a lo mucho dieciséis en edad humana, su pelo era largo y rosado recogido en una coleta de medio lado, su rostro todavía poseía caracteres de niña, sus mejillas eran bastante ovaladas, tenia unos labios tan bonitos y bien cuidados, sus lentes eran blancos de metal ligeramente notables como los míos, sus ojos de color verde y amarillo eran grandes y hermosos y por lo que veía no mediría más de un metro cincuenta. Parecía toda una muñeca, o mejor dicho, una niña.

—¡Ronald! ¡Es una niña!—exclamé, dándole un golpe en la barriga.

—¡No! ven, conócela, te agradará—me jaló hacia donde ella estaba, parecía tener cierto aire tímido, Ronald la llamo y esta volteó de inmediato a donde estábamos. Estaba que mataba a Ronald, esa chica era una niña, y ese chico poseía en edad humana unos veintiséis años.

—¡Hola Mistyc!—saludó Ronald acercándose a ella, esta levanto la mano en un saludo tierno—Mira te presento a mi amiga Violet Mosterfly, Violet ella es Mistyc Hoswel—la chica sonrió con dulzura y cierta timidez. Era tan tierna en cierto modo y mucho más pequeña que yo.

—Hola Mistyc, es todo un gusto— saludé a la pequeña chica.

—¿Qué tal Violet?—dijo devolviéndome el saludo con una voz tan dulce y musical. Por donde la vieses era la criatura más tierna del mundo. Definitivo, no creí que Ronald tuviera ese tipo de gustos, lo mataría.

—Oye Mistyc ¿como que edad tienes? me refiero en humana— aclare mientras mantenía a Ronald agarrado del brazo, esperando la respuesta para arrancárselo.

—Tengo veinticinco—aclaró dulcemente. Yo casi estaba por arrancarle el brazo a Ronald

—Ronald te voy a… Espera—¿había oído bien?—¿¡VEINTICINCO!?— exclamé sorprendida. Así que era de esas chicas que podrían tener treinta pero parecían de trece.

—Pues, si, me confunden con una niña, pero tengo 25. Y te advierto algo—se interrumpió la chica sacando una katana que tenia en la cintura—No te atrevas a decirme niña—gruñó amenazante, lo cual no le resultaba del todo por que seguía viéndose tierna.

—Jejeje—reí algo nerviosa—Así que esa es tu guadaña—apunté retirando la guadaña que estaba peligrosamente cerca de mi rostro.

—No solo esa—mencionó sacando otra—Son dobles—afirmó mientras me mostraba la otra katana y luego las volvía a guardar.  
—Oh, ya veo.

—Oye Mistyc ¿cuándo era tu recolección?—preguntó Ronald con una media sonrisa.

—En una media hora—inquirió ésta observando su reloj—Así que tengo tiempo para hablar con ustedes chicos—comentó animada.

Buscamos un lugar libre en la cafetería y nos sentamos a hablar duramos un rato charlando de cualquier tema.

—Oye Violet ¿cuál es tu guadaña?—cuestionó Mistyc de repente.

—¿Uhm?...Ahh, mi guadaña, es esta—dije parándome y sacando una gran hacha de mas o menos un metro de largo de color negro, parecía ser bastante pesada pero era porque solo yo era la única que le podía parecer liviana. Hice un movimiento adelante mostrando que la gran cuchilla se separaba del mango en una cadena bastante gruesa—¿Qué tal?—sonreí mostrando la gigantesca guadaña.

—¡Wow! ¡Es increíble! ¿Cómo conseguiste que el departamento de guadañas te diera eso?—preguntó sorprendida observando el arma.

—Yo le ayude a conseguirla, ya que soy amigo de una de las chicas del departamento de guadañas—presumió el rubio.

—Si, por fin Roni me sirve para algo—bromee, escuchando un "¡Hey!" de parte de Ronald.

Nos reímos un rato y hablamos hasta que Mistyc, muy nerviosa, se tuvo que retirar para su recolección, nos mencionó que era algo cobarde y que se le era difícil recolectar las almas de gran poder, ya que siempre se resistían, pero la animamos diciéndole que así siempre era en el principio, y bueno, era cierto, mi primera recolección, por mucho que halla resultado un éxito había sido sumamente difícil.  
Ronald y yo hablamos por unos minutos más, hasta que escuchamos a alguien llamarnos con histeria, al voltear a la entrada nos encontramos con Grell-sempai que casi botaba humo por la nariz, nos estremecimos al ver como se acercaba con rapidez a nosotros.

—¡Haber!b¿¡dónde está el idiota de William!?—gritoneó haciendo que nos asustáramos más.

—¿Po-por qué pregunta?—me atreví a decir.

—¡No se atrevan a preguntar! ¡Ya me harté de ese maldito bloque de hielo!—gritó haciendo su drama de siempre—¡Así que díganme donde esta!—determinó completamente fúrico y tal parecía que botaba fuego por los ojos.

—Quizá esté en su despacho— aportó Ronald tembloroso.

El pelirrojo hizo un rechinido con sus puntiagudos dientes y se marchó por la puerta dejando a Ronald y a mi con caras de "¿Qué acaba de pasar?" nos miramos mutuamente y como niños corrimos en dirección al despacho de William para saber que le ocurría a nuestro sempai. Nos acercamos a la puerta ligeramente para pegar el oído a ella y escuchar que Grell se encontraba allí gritándole a William.

—¡Ya me harté William! ¡No quiero que me vuelvas a alejar de mi queridísima guadaña!—se quejó Grell histérica.

—Ya te dije que la modifiques y te la devolveré—respondió el castaño revisando sus hojas, sin prestarle mucha atención.

—¡Así esta bien! Además no te molestaste en lo mas mínimo cuando me la devolviste en el incendio de Londres – alegó Grell.

—Eso fue porque teníamos mucho trabajo y el arma resultaba eficiente para poder recolectar todas las almas—anunció Will fríamente.

—Hay, siempre tan frio Will—dijo seductivamente Grell—¡Pero eso no te da derecho a quitarme mi preciada guadaña! – se quejo de nuevo el shinigami.

—Hagamos esto, te la devolveré… cuando llenes el formulario como es debido—dictaminó William uniendo las manos y recostando el mentón en ellas.

—¡Nhee!...¡Bien! Tks—bufó para luego dirigirse a la salida. Ronald y yo nos estremecimos y piramos de allí antes de que Grell-sempai saliera.

Nos encontrábamos de nuevo en la cafetería recobrando el aire después de haber corrido tan rápido.

—Vaya…—jadeé—No recuerdo la última vez que vi a Grell-sempai así de molesto.

—Ni yo—afirmó Ronald—Pero él es bastante delicado con su guadaña, le tiene mucho aprecio—aclaró recostándose en la mesa.

—Si…—me recosté en la silla posando el brazo detrás de esta, voltee a la entrada y vi a Grell-sempai mas calmado entrando con su típico paso de modelo.

—¿Qué tal sempai?—saludó mi compañero.  
—Uhm…¿Cómo están chicos?—respondió Grell algo decaído.

—¿Qué le pasa sempai? No se le ve muy feliz y hace un momento casi nos come vivos—bromee con un humor negro.

—Ya lo saben, estaban afuera espiando—afirmó Grell con una mueca mostrando sus colmilludos dientes, Ronald y yo nos miramos con algo de miedo.

—No nos mate sempai—pedí con algo de miedo.

—Hay niña no te voy a matar, de cualquier forma gracias por interesarse en esta dama – Grell se apuntó a si mismo e hizo un ademán bastante dramático.

—No se preocupe sempai, y ¿qué hará?, supongo que rellenar bien el formulario—dedujo Ronald.

—Si no me queda de más—suspiró hundiendo los hombros.

—¿Entonces por qué anda tan deca…ida?—me detuve a tiempo y me dirigí a él como "ella".

—Si, solo rellena el formulario y listo, no tiene nada fuera de lo normal—Ronald parecía aburrido.

—Si, lo se… pero me da tirria que William sea tan frio—soltó Grell apretando los puños como una niña.

—Uhm… así que es eso… - me dije más para mi misma que para los demás. Pensé en una manera de buscarle una solución a la frialdad de mi superior, pero no podía, simplemente era algo muy complicado.  
Desvié mis pensamientos a lo ocurrido la noche anterior con Undertaker, una forma de resucitar a los muertos. De pronto la voz de mi sempai me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—¿En qué tanto piensas Vio-chan?—me preguntó viendo como me perdía en mis pensamientos.

—¿Uhm? Na-nada – apuré a decir aun hundida en ellos, necesitaba relajarme, no podía darme aquellos revoltijos de pensamientos de la nada, tenia que encontrar una forma u otra de relajarme si no iban a terminar descubriéndome. Respiré hondo y decidí ocupar mi mente charlando un rato con Grell y Ronald.  
Después de un rato vi mi reloj, tenia que hacer una recolección de un asesinato que se produciría pronto, y tenia que ir con Ronald.

—Roni, mira la hora – dije llamando su atención, este dirigió sus ojos a su reloj.

—¡Oh, diablos! Tenemos que irnos, ya casi toca la recolección del asesinato– apuró Ronald parándose de pronto.

—No me digas – comenté con sarcasmo.

—¡No tenemos tiempo para tu sarcasmo! ¡Vamos! – me tomó del brazo y nos despedimos de Grell para después partir a Londres y llevar a cabo la recolección en el centro de la ciudad.

Entramos a un callejón, Ronald llevaba su guadaña-podadora en su hombro y yo mi hacha en manos, pudimos divisar el cuerpo de un hombre en la oscuridad, nos acercamos con sutileza, pues no sabíamos si el asesino podía seguir allí y si nos descubría seria un serio problema.  
Llegamos al cuerpo y clavé mi hacha en su pecho para que luego los "Cinematic Record"empezaran a correr.  
Juzgué a la persona para darle su muerte definitiva, pero aquello… me pareció tan normal, no me gustaba lo normal, quería algo distinto a aquello, observaba el cuerpo consiente de que jamás se levantaría de nuevo y acerque mi mano a su rostro para observar su mirar ya muerto, quería que se levantara, tenia que buscar una forma de levantarlos. Pero...¿Cómo? Y fue en ese momento que pude ver la respuesta. Era su cerebro… claro ¿¡como no lo vi antes!?, su cerebro era la clave, los humanos a pesar de no poseer un corazón latiente, su cerebro podría aun levantarlos y después de todo era el que guardaba las memorias, era tan simple, si solo insertara un chip…  
La voz de Ronald me saco de mis pensamientos.

—Oye Violet ¿estás bien?— preguntó.  
Me levante de inmediato volviendo a unir la cuchilla al mango de mi hacha.

—Si, todo bien—esbocé una sonrisa falsa.

—Ah, entonces vamos ya es muy tarde—habló mientras consultaba su reloj y caminaba a la entrada del callejón.  
Antes de retirarnos escuchamos unos pasos a una velocidad increíble los cuales se dirigían a Ronald. Sin perder tiempo, desenvainé la cuchilla del mango del hacha para proteger al shinigami con la cadena que las unía.  
Ante mi apareció la hermosa figura de una chica, de unos veinte y tantos y treinta y pocos. Traía un vestido negro algo corto con mangas que comenzaban a mitad del antebrazo, portaba guantes cortos y su pelo era de color rojizo recogido en un moño con un coqueto gorrito sostenido en un cintillo.  
La empuje para que cayera, pero me esquivó fácilmente. Sin duda no era humana.

—Vaya, vaya. Pero si son shinigamis, hace tiempo que no veía uno, a pesar de siempre comer algo por las noches y tener la capacidad de sentirlos, pero esta vez… parece ser diferente—agregó algo juguetona con un cuchillo de carnicero en mano.

—¿¡Quien eres!?—exclamó Ronald.

—¡Eso mismo te iba a preguntar!— clamó la desconocida lanzándose a sus brazos y haciendo que ambos cayeran.

—¿Ehh?—estaba sorprendida por la actitud de la chica, la cual abrazaba a Ronald y restregándosele en la cara. No pude evitarlo, solté una pequeña risa.

—¡Hey! ¡No te quedes ahí y ayúdame!—gritó Ronald tratando de quitarse a la chica que hasta intentaba besarle.

—Jaja. ¿Qué acaso no te gustaban las fangirls?—bromee encogiéndome de hombros.

—¡O-oye! ¡Hey! ¡Ya espera! – pidió firmemente separándose de la chica—Se que me adoras, eso siempre es con todas.—creído, pensé para mis adentros—Pero aunque sea ¿puedes decirme quien y que eres?—inquirió mi compañero.

—¡Oh! Es verdad, lo siento. Mi nombre es Xello y soy una vampira—dijo levantándose.

—Eso explica el tipo muerto— comenté mirando al cadáver.

—Algo tengo que comer—la vampira apoyó sus manos en su cintura—Aunque eso no me hace sentir mejor—suspiró y su mirada vivaz de hacia un rato desapareció para dar paso a un semblante melancólico.

—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó Ronald mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

—Ahm, es una historia tonta y además eso no les importa—dijo dándose la vuelta para marcharse, pero antes de que se fuera, Ronald le tomó de la muñeca.

—A mi si me importa, un caballero no puede dejar que una dama triste como tú se lamente sola—clamó haciendo que ésta se sonrojara. Yo levanté una ceja, pero solo me fulminó con la mirada y volvió a concentrar su atención en Xello—Déjame ayudarte.

—¡Hay! ¡Qué lindo eres!—exclamó con los ojos brillantes—Pero… no creo que puedas ayudarme, una "dama" como yo con un corazón roto ya no se le puede hacer nada—sonrió tristona.

—¡No! Permíteme ayudarte, aun si no parece que pueda!—pidió tomando sus manos.

—¡Oigan! ¡Dejen de ser tan melodramáticos, me siento como en una obra de Romeo y Julieta! – grité para que dejaran de actuar de aquella forma.

—Cierto. Oye, pero ¿enserio me ayudarás?—preguntó con una radiante sonrisa.

—Si es que puedo—declaró este rascándose la nuca.

—¡Genial! En ese caso, comencemos con un beso—levantó sus labios en un puchero y rodeó el cuello del chico.

—¡He! ¡No! ¡Dejemos ese paso para después!—exclamó apartándole—Mejor empecemos con darte mi nombre, ya que tu me diste el tuyo. Soy Ronald Knox—se presentó tendiéndole la mano que la chica aceptó gustosa—Y ella es mi amiga Violet Mosterfly—la vampira me miró de forma inquisidora—Es como mi hermana mayor—se apuró a decir mientras me lanzaba una mirada acusadora.

—Si, así es. Este Romeo es como mi hermanito—reí mientras le desarreglaba el cabello a Roni.

—Oh, bien—Xello volvió a sonreír y dejó de mirarme de forma asesina.

—Mira la hora—dije mirando mi reloj—Ronald, vuelve tú y si preguntan por mi di que me tuve que ir. Hay algo que debo hacer—guardé mi hacha y me despedí de los chicos.

—Umhh bien, te veo después.

Fui corriendo por las oscuras calles de Londres, ya era tarde, pero lo bueno era que ya había resuelto el dilema de cómo revivir a los cuerpos.  
Me acerqué a la tienda queje rezaba en un letrero "Sepultero". Abrí la puerta observando el oscuro y tenebroso lugar, di unos pasos adentrándome con paso vacilante, de pronto la puerta se cerró a mis espaldas, me puse en posición de ataque, pero pude deducir que era Undertaker tratando de asustarme para su grata diversión.

—Un-Undertaker esto no es gracioso—mi voz sonó algo nerviosa.

Caminé para situarme en el centro del local observando hacia todos lados sin poder divisar nada realmente, y en eso, sentí una mano fría sostenerme el hombro, solté un grito asustada dejándome caer en el suelo y vi la figura de Undertaker cuando las velas alrededor se encendieron

—¡Eso no fue gracioso!

—He he he, para mi si que lo fue—afirmó con una risilla cínica, a la cual me uní casi enseguida. Vamos, tenía que admitirlo, fue divertido—Me parece que puede llegar a ser muy aburrida—comentó con gracia.

—¡Claro que no! Soy la más humorística del departamento de recolección—alegué con vanidad.

—Eso lo tendría que juzgar por mi mismo—apuntó éste sentándose en uno de los ataúdes—¿Por qué no me cuentas un chiste?—pidió haciendo una floritura con la mano oculta por la capucha.

—Bien, uhm… veamos—pensé por unos momentos hasta que por fin se me ocurrió algo.  
Le narré el chiste con total gracia, Undertaker mantenía su sonrisa y parecía ampliarla cada cuanto. Cuando terminé soltó una estruendosa carcajada que hasta baba había votado mientras yo mantenía una sonrisa de autoeficencia, Undertaker se tranquilizo un poco y tomo aire.

—He he he, parece que tengo que remendar lo que mencioné señorita Violet, hi hi hi, ni modo, me ha satisfecho bien señorita. Pero ahora me pregunto qué le ha traído a mi negocio a estas horas. —interrogó sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Le traigo geniales noticias…—dije acercándome a él—Sobre la investigación—Undertaker amplió su sonrisa.

—¿Y de qué se trata?—preguntó recostando su barbilla en sus manos.

—Ya resolví el problema de por que no se levantan, era tan simple—aclaré con media sonrisa—Verá, el cerebro solo funciona por electricidad, los cerebros humanos funcionan a través de pequeños impulsos eléctricos y es así como envían las señales a todo el cuerpo para realizar acciones y movimientos—anuncié sin poder ocultar mi emoción.

—Suena lógico—dijo Undertaker sin borrar su sonrisa, se retiro levemente el gorro—Sabia que al recibir su ayuda seria muy útil—sonrió acercándose a mi mientras sus bellos ojos verdes se posaban sobre los míos—Lo mejor será ir a probar si su teoría funciona de verdad—comentó para después salir del negocio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya estaba todo listo, solo faltaba encender el chip que se le había insertado al cuerpo de la mujer que estaba en el ataúd el día anterior.  
—Todo preparado—informé incorporándome y acercándome a Undertaker el cual todavía estaba mu sonriente.

—Bien—dijo para luego jalar de una palanca que mandó una fuerte corriente al cuerpo de la mujer a través de unos cables que se apegaban a su pálida piel muerta, volvió a levantar la palanca para detener la electricidad.  
Nos acercamos para ver si había funcionado, y así fue, el cuerpo pálido y muerto de aquella mujer se levantaba con cinismo, amplié una sonrisa, había funcionado. El cuerpo se movía y… ahora solo tenia que comprobar si podía guardar sus memorias.

—Pero…¿Cómo sabemos si guarda sus memorias?—pregunté volviendo a mirarle.

—Confírmalo por ti misma—dictaminó apuntando al cuerpo de la mujer.  
Desenvaine mi Guadaña y rajé la parte de su pecho haciendo que el cinematic record actuara, y pude ver que había funcionado…Las memorias estaban allí, desde el momento en que se levantó del ataúd hasta que encajé mi guadaña. Otra cosa fascinante era que, al parecer no moría así de fácil ya que seguía andando, pensé que la única forma posible de terminar con su vida era destruyendo su cabeza, pero aquello no me importaba en ese momento, la veía abobada, era tan perfecta.  
—¿No crees que es hermosa?—ronroneó acercándose a ésta para sostenerla por las caderas.

—Bastante—respondí admirándola, pero a pesar de todo, sentía que mi cordura se rompería en cualquier momento.  
Undertaker parecía admirado, bailaba con aquel cuerpo ya muerto pero que se movía, de mi parte, por alguna razón me hervía la sangre, no sabia por que, solo estaba que explotaba de la rabia, fruncí un poco el seño y desvié la mirada, y pude notar a Undertaker mirarme, sonrió levemente y mató al no-muerto para acercarse a mi.  
—Parece celosa señorita Mosterfly—dijo con elegancia.

—¿¡Eh!? ¡Por supuesto que no!—exclamé inflando las mejillas.

—Puede que sus palabras digan algo…—Se acercó a mi para tomarme de la barbilla—Pero veo que sus ojos dicen otras cosas—susurró para después inclinarse hacia mi rostro y depositar un suave beso en mis labios. Al principio me sorprendí un poco, pero luego me deje llevar, cerrando los ojos y sentir aquel suave y provocativo beso

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*0* dios quiero ser Violet x3! Jejejeje pero bueno, ya han conocido a Mistyc y Xello, la pregunta que debe estar en su mente es… quien es la occ? xD bueno eso es fácil de responder, ambas lo son, es un triangulo amoroso, y al final sabrán con quien se queda Ronald, si con la dulce Mistyc o las traviesa Xello x3, bien me despido, bay bay ;3 tratare de no tardarme con el cap siguiente xT


	3. Chapter 3: lo¿amo?

HELLO EVERYBODY X3! Aquí ya trayéndoles el 3 cap, disculpa la tardanza, la escuela me tiene mal, y hasta me emferme , pero bueno, lo genial es que traje el cap, el cual les aviso que estará 100% inspirado en las parejas secundarias de William x Grell y Ronald x occ, y bueno con la doble occ de Ronald, pues andara con las dos y ustedes tal vez noten con quien se quedara :3, espero les guste, bueno a contestar reviews x3!

**Nani Lawliet: **que bien que te gustara :3!

**Rin taisho asakura:** si el puede llegar a ser muy frio xD, ajajajaja y me gusto lo de amor en patas que te puede matar, la verdad es así ._. xD, que bien que te cayeran bien las 2 occ, y si Xello puede legar a estar loca pero es cool ;3, y lo del beso *Q* QUIEN NO QUIERE SER VIOLET!? xD jejejeje bueno espero te guste este capi ah por cierto si tienes Facebook, puedes unirte a la reciente pagina de Violet ;3

**Tears To Call My Name:** jiijiji x3 arigato! Espero te guste este fic, y si, tuve que leerme varias veces el arco del barco -.- aunque amo este arco *W*! ah por cierto si tienes Facebook, puedes unirte a la reciente pagina de Violet ;3

**Darknecrox: **jejejeje arigato ^/^, ah por cierto si tienes Facebook, puedes unirte a la reciente pagina de Violet ;3

**Vi de uzumaki: **xDDD jejejeje gracias, y si, lo se, esta difícil la pregunta, pero el final… esta muuuuuuyyy lejos, así que lo mejor será esperar, y si mejore la narración por mi nueva editora que es casi como mi hermana ^w^ ewe ku ku ku pero ni modo, ah pero no odies a Grell, sabes, yo veo a Grell como nuestra relegación de Fangirls de lado pervertido xD (?), ok no exactamente de esa forma, pero así veo a Grell, además ¿COMO NO INSINUARSE A DEMONIO TAN JODIDAMENTE SEXY? xD bueno, ya lado fangirls off!, ku ku ku ewe espero disfrutes del cap ;3, ah por cierto si tienes Facebook, puedes unirte a la reciente pagina de Violet ;3

**Raven Phantomhive Michealis: **gracias onee-sama -w-

**Ana52: **muchas gracias -w- que bueno que disfrutes mi fic

Bien contestados x3! Pero antes de irme, les digo que mi capitulo anterior tenia una buena caligrafía y narración gracias a mi editora *-* Raven Michaelis Phantomhive, gracias onee-sama por ayudarme TTwTT me pone tan feliz! Bueno dejemos aun lado la sentimentaleria para leer el fic *w*!

**nota**: habrán distintos puntos de vistas (pdv)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 3: Es tan tétrico, pero me gusta

Aquel beso… simplemente fue tan dulce, no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza, cada vez que lo recordaba sentía mis mejillas arder. Él era tan… no podía describirlo, ¿Acaso estaba enamorada? No, eso no podía ser...¿O si?

Un mes y medio había pasado desde que descubrí como revivir a los muertos; Undertaker le había anunciado al un tal doctor sobre lo sucedido, y este ya lo había aprobado, la cosa corría bastante bien, ya en el periódico se podían ver anuncios sobre la supuesta resurrección de muertos. Si que en Inglaterra corrían rápido las noticias, pero ni modo, lo único curioso que me llamaba de los humanos era sus mentes retorcidas.

Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del departamento, cargaba mi atuendo personalizado, como siempre, resaltaba entre los hombre y mas de uno se me quedaba mirando como idiota, pero creo que de tanto tiempo que pasaba con Grell-sempai, no andaba molesta, sino que lo presumía con total vanidad.

Mientras caminaba, sentí un aura fría que me causó escalofríos, me di la vuelta para ver quien era el causante de tan mala sensación y observé a William con su mirada penetrante y fría. Tragué saliva.

—¿Qué tipo de ropa inadecuada es esa Mosterfly?—interrogó con frialdad, suspiré pesadamente y me armé de valor para responder.

—Ah… es que como hoy hacia tanto calor, decidí usar esta ropa—comenté temerosa consiente de que sus ojos amarillo verdoso me atravesaban como cuchillas. Su aura se notaba más fría y tenebrosa que de costumbre, así que supuse que le sucedía algo.

—Como quieras— bramó este para retirarse, no sin antes lanzarme una última mirada acusadora. Me sentí como una oveja siendo acechada por un lobo.

Observe como se alejaba y dudosa le seguí, pero antes de poder dar más de tres pasos, escuché la voz de alguien llamarme.

—¡Hey! Mosterfly parece que te gusta el jefe—su voz me parecía familiar, si no me equivocaba ese era...

—Eric—gruñí volteando a verle de forma asesina, a su lado estaba su amigo Alan, el cual era muy unido a él—¿Puedes dejar de molestar?, Jamás me gustaría el frio de Spear, solo creo… que algo raro le pasa—inquirí con duda.

—A mi siempre me ha parecido igual—añadió Alan.

—Nhee… siempre lo veo y créanme que anda peor—afirmé rascándome la barbilla.

—Ni modo, metete en los problemas que quieras Violet, ni que me interesaran tanto—resolvió Eric para retirarse con Alan. Esos dos, siempre andaban juntos, hasta corrían rumores de que eran de esa forma… bueno, de eso no sabía nada, así que no debería juzgar.

Seguí con mi tarea en busca de Will-sempai, y lo pude divisar a lo lejos hablando con…¿¡Grell!?, era raro, él no le tiene mucho afecto…creo yo. Los pude ver y mas o menos divisar que discutían, Grell parecía algo irritado y fruncía el ceño, y William no parecía cambiar su expresión molesta, de pronto Grell se volteo con su típica vanidad y se retiro pero Will no se apartó de él y le siguió, ¿Qué le pasaba a esos dos?, decidí, discretamente y a una distancia prudente seguirles, ya que Grell podría percatarse de mi presencia.

Los seguí y vi que llegaron a una habitación y se encerraron allí, me acerque a un lado de la puerta y pegué levemente mi oído a la puerta para poder escuchar.

—Will, pero que molesto puedes resultar a veces ¿sabes?— escuché la voz de Grell.

—Es sobre lo de la otra vez—oí alegar a Will-sempai con su típico tono serio.

—¿Uhm? ¿De qué hablas, te refieres a…? Ah… ya veo—cometó Grell con tono juguetón— Es porque la otra vez rechacé tu invitación para salir, ¿verdad?

—No juegues Sutcliff, eso no me importa.

—Ujum… si no te importa, ¿Por qué tan irritante con todos?— cuestionó Grell.

—Eso no te incumbe, además no ando irritante—negó William.

—Ay Will, a una mujer como yo no le engañas—dijo Grell con voz picara.

—Claro… lo que quería discutir contigo es sobre el por qué de tu rechazo—soltó Will.

—Umh...¿Y después lo niegas? Pero que ego tan grande Will, y además de orgulloso, pero es eso lo que me encanta de ti—coqueteó Grell—Admitiré que lo hice con intención de ver como reaccionabas, y parece que resulto mejor de lo que esperaba.

—¿Así que todo fue por un tonto experimento?—interrogó William con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Si, pero no puedo creer que seas tan orgulloso Will—se burló Grell, al momento siguiente, se escuchó un fuerte sonido contra la pared—W-Will… ¿Qué haces?—oí decir a Grell con algo de dificultad, seguido de un extraño silencio. Pude deducir que…se ... ¡¿Se estaban besando?! No, no había por qué ponerme pervertida. ¿A quién quería engañar? ¡Oh mierda, si se estaban besando!

Discretamente comencé a alejarme al paso mas silencioso posible y pire de allí corriendo apenas pude, pero en el camino tropecé con alguien, y fui a parar al suelo.

—Wow, Violet ¿estás bien?—era Ronald, quien me tendía la mano para ayudarme a levantar.

—Ehm… s-si, tranquilo Roni estoy bien—afirmé levantándome algo temerosa.

—¿Enserio? Porque por tu expresión tal parece que has visto un fantasma—comentó Mistyc, quien acompañaba a Ronald.

—Ehm… la verdad es peor—dije algo azul.

—¿Y se puede saber que es?— preguntó Ronald.

—La verdad es complicado, pero aquí no, vamos a otro lugar—pedí. Decidimos ir a la sala de descanso, la cual muy oportunamente se encontraba vacía y me dispuse a contarles todo lo que había oído, y ambos shinigamis tuvieron diferentes reacciones.

—¿¡QUE!?— exclamó Ronald, que sin duda parecía más sorprendido que su amiga.

—¡Ay!, ¡pero que romántico!—suspiró Mistyc con los ojos brillosos.

—¡Esperen!, ¿pero como afirmas que se besaron?—inquirió Ronald sin quitar su cara de sorpresa.

—Se lo que escuché y no lo dudo—apunté decidida.

—Me siento raro—comentó Ronald recostándose en un sillón.

—Oh vamos Roni, solo es una relación como cualquier otra—le animó Mistyc a su lado, el aludido se recostó en su hombro haciendo que Mistyc se sonrojara un poco.

—Nhee, yo debo irme, tengo que hacer varios informes de la recolección de ayer—anuncié levantándome del sillón en donde estaba y salí de la sala.

(Mistyc pdv.)

Ronald estaba recostado en mi hombro, ocultaba la cara para que no notara mi sonrojo, tenia que ser franca, él era tan lindo y además era tan dulce y cariñoso conmigo. Me gustaba tanto, pero lo que me irritaba en cierta forma era que el fuera tan, ¿Cómo decirlo? Mujeriego. Siempre andaba con chicas diferentes, cada día andaba con alguna distinta, y me irritaba, porque a mi solo me veía como amiga y jamás me invitaba a salir o me decía algo coqueto, ya teníamos un tiempo de amigos y me daba tanta tristeza de que yo lo quisiera de verdad y a mi jamás me decía nada, nada de nada…

Sentí una lagrima correr por mi mejilla, de inmediato la sequé para que Ronald no se percatara.

—¿Uhm...Mistyc te encuentras bien?—preguntó Ronald atrayendo mi mirada a la suya posando aquellos hermosos ojos verde amarillento en los míos.

—No…no pasa nada—me apuré a decir mientras forzaba una sonrisa y secaba otra lagrima.

—Sabes, eres muy mala mintiendo ¿Por qué lloras?— preguntó de nuevo sosteniendo mi mejilla.

—Roni…tu… ¿Por qué jamás te has fijado en mi?—cuestioné en un sollozo y bajé la mirada.

—¿Uhm? Mistyc tu…he… para ser casi de mi edad eres algo infantil ¿sabes?—dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de lado. Alcé la vista un tanto molesta, pero antes de que pudiera replicar algo, los labios de Ronald se posaron sobre los míos. Aquella acción me tomó por sorpresa, mas sin embargo, poco a poco me dejé llevar, cerré los ojos y correspondí al beso.

—Tu…—oí su suave voz mientras se alejaba un poco de mi—Me gustas—aquellas palabras, las sentí tan dulces, pronto Ronald volvió a besarme y yo volví a corresponderle.

Sentí su aroma inundar mi nariz, ciertamente, era tan embriagante y perfecto, sentí como introducía su lengua a mi boca, y de manera tímida, correspondí, sus manos me rodearon la cintura, y yo de mi parte me abracé a su nuca. Nos dejamos caer en el sillón, el beso se intensificaba, nos besábamos como si fuera la última vez que disfrutaríamos de aquel gesto y cuando estaba a punto de quitar su corbata, un carraspeo atrajo nuestra atención. Nos incorporamos a toda prisa para ver a nuestro invitado inesperado , topándonos con Grell-sempai que nos miraba con los ojos vidriosos y con una sonrisa picarona por habernos descubierto así.

—Si querían hacer sus cosas se hubiesen ido a un hotel—comentó juguetón.

—¡Sempai!—exclamamos al unísono y completamente sonrojados, para luego separarnos más uno del otro.

—Jejeje hay ya, no lo decía por maldad, pero enserio no deberían hacer eso aquí—dijo sin borrar sus sonrisa.

—L-lo sabemos sempai—inquirió Ronald sonrojado.

—Bueno, mejor los dejo solos—Grell nos guiñó un ojo y se dio la vuelta para irse por donde había venido. Cuando el shinigami rojo se fue, un silencio incomodo se apoderó de la sala, pero de inmediato lo rompí.

—Bueno…y-yo ya debo irme para mi recolección de un asesinato, así que…a-adios Roni—dije sin poder ocultar mi sonrojo e incorporándome del sillón.

—Si...ehm, ¿A qué se debe la muerte?—preguntó levantándose conmigo.

—Ah...nada grave, es por pérdida de sangre, lo mas probable que sea un vampiro o algo así— sentencié y me encaminé a la puerta—A-adios Roni—sonreí dulcemente y éste se despidió con otra bella sonrisa.

(Ronald pdv.)

Vampiro… ¿podría ser?, bueno, son pocos los vampiros en Londres, no podía arriesgarme a que Xello saludara a Mistyc solo por saber de mi, y si Mistyc se enteraba de que yo tenia tiempo con una vampira cuando recién me le había confesado, y no lo había hecho por hacer que ella se sintiera mejor, en verdad me gustaba, era tierna y agradable, siempre había sentido algo por ella, pero me pareció algo injusto con Xello, ella estaba herida, y yo en serio le quería ayudar, hasta había llegado a gustarme, era graciosa y alocada, y no quería lastimarla.

Me masajee la nuca, enserio quería a aquellas chicas, pero no podía estar con las dos, podría ser mujeriego, pero no capaz de lastimar así a una chica, tenia que encontrar la forma de decidirme. Pero ahora lo que importaba era que corriera a evitar que Xello inocentemente habla sobre nuestra extraña relación (nota: lo dice por que no son novios, pero él le consiente y la trata como una) Salí de la sala de descanso y seguí los pasos de Mistyc.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me posé en la cima de una construcción, ya había caído la noche y toda la bella ciudad de la Londres victoriana era bañada por la enigmática luz de la luna. Me asomé en la esquina del edificio y vi a Mistyc, quien se disponía a hacer su recolección.

Se acercó con sutileza al cuerpo sacando sus katanas dobles, jugo un poco con ellas y luego las clavo en el cuerpo comenzando a juzgar el "cinematic record".

Le observe desde donde me encontraba, parecía casi como un Ángel de la muerte, juzgando el cuerpo con su aire de inocencia. En ese momento pude escuchar los pasos de alguien acercarse a mi, me di la vuelta rápidamente para encontrarme con una linda pelirroja con un vestido muy mono de rojo y negro, que de inmediato me salto a los brazos.

—¡Roni! Hace días que no te veía, ¿estabas muy ocupado?—ronroneó colgada de mi cuello, cosa a la que ya estaba acostumbrado, voltee de nuevo a donde Mistyc sin que Xello lo notara y esta pareció escuchar algo, sostuve a Xello por las piernas para cargarle sobre mi pecho y brincar a otra construcción lejana.

Llegamos a un callejón no muy lejos de donde Mistyc se encontraba y la baje.

—Ro-Ronald, ¿que sucede?—interrogó la vampira algo sonrojada.

—Ehm… nada, es solo que ese lugar donde estábamos parecía muy abierto, y pues aquí es mejor—comenté como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Oh que travieso Roni—dijo Xello con tono tentador—Nhee, es joda, se que no es eso.

—Jejeje si, oye, debo irme, ya es tarde y debo atender cosas urgentes, nos vemos mañana ¿te parece?—anuncié acercándome a ella con la mano oculta en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

—Claro, pero algo de despedida, tal vez… un besito—gritoneó esbozando una sonrisa, le devolví el gesto y me acerqué a su rostro para depositar un suave beso, pero antes de intensificarlo un poco, escuche a alguien a la salida del callejón donde estábamos, me separe de Xello y divise la joven figura de Mistyc, me observaba con una mezcla de ira y tristeza, y pude ver como unas gruesas lagrimas empezaban a correr por sus suaves mejillas, y sin más, emprendió carrera fuera de allí.

—¡Mistyc, espera!—exclamé tratando de seguirle pero tuve que parar en el borde de la construcción y observar como desaparecía su figura en la noche.

—Roni…¿Quién era?—preguntó Xello llegando junto a mi—¿Es amiga tuya?

—Si…solo eso—me dolió aquella respuesta, pero no podía decirle nada a Xello—Mira, ya me debo ir, hasta luego—deposité un beso en su mejilla y me fui, pero antes pude divisar una cierta mirada de recelo de parte de Xello, ¿o fue mi imaginación? No lo se, pero ahora, solo quería resolver las cosas con Mistyc, si es que ella me lo permitía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¡No quiero hablar contigo Ronald! ¡Quiero que te alejes!—bramó Mistyc.

—Vamos Mistyc, te lo puedo explicar, si solo me dejaras…— insistí.

—¿¡Explicar que Ronald Knox!?¿¡qué todo fue una maldita mentira porque querías que yo fuera tu próximo juguete!?— continuó gritoneando—¡Ya me cansé! ¡Todo este tiempo enserio sentía algo por ti, y me tuve que aguantar el que salieras con TODAS esas chicas mientras yo de verdad quería darte mi cariño y no solo un mal polvo!—tenia que admitirlo, puede verse joven, pero es muy ruda y peligrosa, esas palabras enserio me dolieron.

—Bien…has lo que quieras, si tan terca te vas a poner, no se que hago tratando de explicarte—dije dándome la vuelta para salir de la sala de descanso—Además, te apuesto a que ella seria mejor polvo que tu—¿Qué…? ¿¡que mierda acababa de decir!?, abrí los ojos de par en par al igual que ella, para después fruncir el ceño.

—Púdrete, rubio inútil—me gruñó cruzada de brazos y desviando la mirada.

Abrí la puerta y salí dando un portazo, al cerrar, pude escuchar los sollozos de Mistyc. Me sentí como un monstruo vil, todo por mi maldito orgullo. Me recargué contra la puerta y me dejé caer al suelo, escuchando los sollozos de Mistyc.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Violet pdv.)

Me dirigía a la sala de descanso para buscar a Ronald, ya que William nos necesitaba para algo, y me encontré con una extraña sorpresa.

Ahí estaba Ronald, sentado en el suelo recostado contra la puerta con sus lentes en la mano. Se le veía melancólico, lo cual me pareció muy, pero muy extraño, ya que de él no era muy común que andara triste. Me acerqué con cierta curiosidad.

—¿Ronald? ¿te pasa algo bro?—pregunté poniéndome de cuclillas junto a él, este me miró con cierto aire apagado.

—¿Te había mencionado que…Mistyc me gusta?—cuestionó desanimado.

—Estabas borracho y me lo dijiste—comenté recordando esa extraña noche.

—Bueno…le confesé que me gustaba y después me vio besándome con Xello y ahora me odia Vio-chan—dijo escondiendo su rostro en sus rodillas, le mire sorprendida, Ronald jamás se le había confesado a una chica, aparte de que él no era de los que les gustaba engañar, muy a pesar de su careta de mujeriego, si el estaba con una chica, solo era ella y ya.

—¿Y Xello?—pregunté.

—Ella no sabe nada de que me gusta, y lo peor es que no sé que hacer, en serio me gustan las dos, pero no quiero lastimar a ninguna, y ahora lastimé a Mistyc, a la más dulce de las dos—se lamentó.

Posé mi mano en su hombro, enserio que me daba cosa aquello.

—Oye, hagamos algo, vayamos con Mistyc y expliquemos bien las cosas, a ver si ella lo entiende—sonreí levemente y le tendí mi mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Entramos a la sala de descanso donde creímos que Mistyc estaría, pero no se encontraba ahí, y vimos la puerta al fondo de la sala abierta, sin duda se había ido por allí.

Nos dimos a la tarea de buscarla, pero no la encontrábamos por ninguna parte, hasta que la vimos en la cafetería con Grell-sempai.

—Mistyc, te he estado buscando —anuncié acercándome a ella.

—¿Vienes con Ronald?—interrogó entre sollozos, Ronald se asomó a un lado mio con cierta pena— ¡Entonces váyanse! – exclamó molesta.

—Vamos Mistyc, si solo me dejaras… —fue interrumpido por Grell-sempai.

—¡Es suficiente Ronald! déjalo así, ya no tienes nada que hacer—gruñó incorporándose enfrente de Mistyc.

—Pero sempai, no es su culpa, en verdad…—cuando iba a empezar a narrar todo, Mistyc salió corriendo, negándose a escuchar, Ronald le siguió, y me quede con Grell dispuesta a explicarle todo.

(Mistyc pdv.)

Me sentía fatal, como una estúpida e ingenua mocosa enamoradiza, haber creído que en verdad yo le gustaría y seria solo para mí fue el error más grande y estúpido, ese imbécil rubio, tenia ganas de arrancarle los ojos y cocerlos a sus orejas, mi sangre hervía.

Me senté a las afueras del edificio de shinigamis y sequé todas las lágrimas que pude. En eso, escuché unos pasos acercarse a mi, me incorpore rápidamente y voltee a ver al idiota rubio, bufé y me intenté ir apenas lo vi, pero inmediatamente me tomó de la muñeca.

—¡Suéltame idiota!—bufé tratando de soltarme de su agarre.

—¡No te soltaré hasta que me escuches!—rogó tratando de jalarme hacia él.

—¡No te escucharé! ¡lo único que has hecho desde que te conocí es lastimarme!, ¡¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos!?, ¡yo misma me acerqué a ti porque me gustabas desde que había entrado a la escuela de shinigamis, y siempre era una chica distinta, aquello me lastimaba Ronald, yo si te podía dar amor, no un maldito polvo! ¡eres un idiota por ser tan ciego!— exclamé fúrica tratando de soltarme de sus agarre, este me observo, con cierta melancolía, ¿¡que diablos le sucedía a ese tonto!?, ¡además como diablos creería que de verdad me amaba si después se anduvo besuqueando con una tonta vampira!.

—Mistyc…yo no sabia…—intentó decir acercando su mano a mi rostro la cual aleje de inmediato.

—¡Obvio que no ibas a saber!, ¿¡tienes idea de cuantas indirectas te he dado!? Y tu no tuviste ni la más mínima curiosidad en preguntar de eso—gruñí—Adios Knox—declaré para retirarme y zafarme de su agarre.

Él simplemente se quedo allí, mirándome mientras me alejaba. Una gota de agua cayó sobre mi hombro, alcé la vista al cielo mientras caminaba, las nubes eran de un color negro y gris, pronto caería una tormenta; apresuré el paso para llegar a mi hogar.

(Violet pdv.)

El día no fue el mejor del mundo, ya que Mistyc se había ido a su casa al igual que Ronald, resultó ser un día largo y muy pesado para mi y Grell, ya que ambos nos tuvimos que encargar de todo. Grell comprendió lo sucedido, pero no podía decirse lo mismo de Mistyc, incluso Grell fue a visitarla, pero esta jamás abrió la puerta.

Yo de mi parte, no me quería quedar en casa sin hacer nada, así que ahora me encontraba en el cementerio muy relajada, recostada en la tumba de Vicent Phantomhive. Había investigado sobre su historia y supe que era el líder de una de las compañías más famosas de Inglaterra, la cual se llamaba "Funtom" y se dedicaba principalmente a la fabricación de juguetes, trágicamente había muerto con su esposa en un incendio que consumió su mansión, su descendiente, un chico de trece años llamado Ciel Phantomhive, ahora con una corta edad era el cabeza de familia y dirigía la compañía el solo. Conocía su historia, ya que Undertaker me la había contado ya que él le conoció e incluso fueron grandes amigos.

Unos pasos me sacaron de mis cavilaciones. Sonreí estaba esperando esos pasos.

—Buenas Undertaker—saludé reincorporándome.

—Buenas noches señorita Mosterfly—respondió esbozando su típica sonrisa cínica—¿Qué le trae por aquí?—cuestionó sonriente.

—Nhee, nada en especial, solo no me quería quedar en casa aburrida, así que pasé a verlo—comenté escondiendo mis manos en los bolsillos de mi uniforme.

—Ah, ya veo, gracias por hacerme compañía, si desea…—agregó tendiéndome su mano—¿Podría acompañarme en esta noche tan sombría?

—Con mucho gusto—afirmé dándole la mano. Inmediatamente sentí una especie de corriente eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo, y mis mejillas arder.

Empezamos a andar y hablamos de distintos temas, pero de nuevo por culpa de ese maldito nerviosismo se me hacia difícil hablar, y sobre todo actuar, suerte que por la oscuridad no se me notaban tanto las mejillas, aunque de seguro estaba como lucecita del calor que sentía en mis mejillas.

Caminamos por los bosques de nuevo y me contó que en el mundo shinigami había unos bosques que se perdían de los radares de shinigamis, ningún ser existente podría encontrar a alguien allí, eso me di una idea para cuando quisiera estar sola.

—Parece que sus mejillas tienen un color muy llamativo—comentó con una sonrisa burlona, aquello si que me mato de vergüenza, desvié la mirada con el color de mi cara mas fuerte.

—No…no es cierto—alegué completamente roja de vergüenza traicionando así mis propias palabras.

—¿Y me dirá que no parece estar brillando en la oscuridad?—apuntó con burla.

—¡O-oiga!—exclamé.

—He he he, era broma señorita, pero no me puede negar que se sonroja cada vez que le tomo la mano—declaró con su sonrisa burlona.

—Bueno yo…—el tono de mi voz se fue apagando mientras la vergüenza me consumía.

—No se preocupe señorita—me tranquilizó quitándose su sombrero para dejar ver sus profundos y bellos ojos—No la obligaré a hablar.

—Oh…b-bien—inquirí desviando un poco la mirada. Sentí su mano acariciar mi mejilla.

—Sabe señorita Violet, me gustaría que fuera mas sincera conmigo, como decirme…—se acercó a mi oreja y me susurró— ¿…Qué siente usted por mi…?— su voz resonó por toda mi cabeza de forma embriagadora.

—Y-yo…—traté de hablar pero simplemente no podía, sus brillantes ojos se posaron sobre los míos, me observaba con cierta diversión y provocó que mi rubor se intensificara más, vi como se acercaba cada vez mas a mi hasta sentir su aliento y rozar sus labios con los míos.

—¿Tu…podrías…?—susurró para luego inclinarme más y sumirme en sus besos, aquellos besos que me aturdían y me hacían perder toda la razón, que provocaban que mil y un mariposas revolotearan en mi estomago.

Lo rodee por el cuello atrayéndolo hacia mi cuerpo, y este me sostuvo de las caderas para hacer la misma acción, haciendo que el beso se intensificara a cada paso.

—Yo…lo amo…—declaré entre las pausas.

Nos separamos algo jadeantes y nos miramos directamente a los ojos, desvié la mirada algo sonrojada, Undertaker sonrió y se acercó de nuevo a mi oreja.

—Te amo Violet…—aquella palabra…fue la mas hermosa que oí en toda mi vida.

Nos recostamos a la sombra de un árbol, y me recosté en su pecho, sintiendo el suave vaivén de su respiración. Me rodeó con sus brazos cubriéndome del frio de la noche, me sentía tan bien, tan tranquila, con tanta…paz.

—Undertaker…prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos—pedí abrazándolo.

—Yo te lo prometo Violet…—juró mientras me apegaba a él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente me sentía muy viva, fresca y feliz como nunca, traía mi atuendo de corsé y caminaba radiante a la oficina de William…si, aunque pareciese imposible, mi felicidad era tal, como para estar feliz e ir a la oficina de William.

Ayer nos contaría algo importante pero se le produjo un problema y no nos pudo decir, no sabia si Mistyc o Ronald estarían allí, ya que también los necesitaba.

Entre a las oficinas y me encontré con lo más increíble que había presenciado, Mistyc y Ronald estaban en la misma habitación, no se gritaban ni se intentaban pelear, pero tampoco se dirigían la mirada. Cerré la puerta a mi espalda, también estaba Grell enfrente del escritorio de William y él estaba allí esperándome.

—Llega algo tarde Señorita Mosterfly—me hizo saber William sin desviar la mirada de mí.

—Lo siento, se me produjeron algunos problemas—me disculpé.

—Bueno, ya que están todos, ahora les diré lo que deben hacer—dijo sacando centenares de carpetas de almas—Pronto habrá un gran accidente y se llevará muchas personas, aparte de algo muy extraño que está sucediendo, ya que los cuerpos a los que ya se les ha recolectado el alma siguen andando por ahí—anunció William.

Ya decía yo que no faltaba mucho para que se mencionara en las oficinas.

—¿Qué?, ¿y sabes de que trata?— preguntó Grell.

—Ni idea, nadie esta seguro, por eso también los enviaré a un accidente que se producirá en un barco pronto. También quiero que investiguen de estos extraños casos—solicitó Will-sempai apoyando sus manos en el escritorio y recostando la barbilla en ellas.

—Suena extraño—mencionó Mistyc.

—De casualidad ¿cómo se llama el barco?—pregunté.

—El barco se llama…—hizo una pausa para sacar unas carpetas—Campania.

Oh si, la fiesta se produciría pronto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Que tal w? les gusto -w-? o me quieren caer a cuchillazos TTwTT? No los culparía -3- xD ok no, pero espero lo hayan gozado y si…SIGO QUERIENDO SER VIOLET XDDD! Recuerden visitar su pagina en Facebook :3!


End file.
